


Tension

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Old Team meets New Team. Tensions rise. Arabela and Sebastian get caught in the middle.
Relationships: Arabela Seeger/Luke Wilkinson, Carl Hickman/Anne-Marie San, Louis Daniel/Rebecca Daniel, Marco Constante/Carine Strand, Sebastian Berger/Ellie Delfont-Bogard, Tommy McConnel/Eva Vittoria
Kudos: 3





	Tension

It had been a few years since The Incident. Dorn had been forced to shut down the team lead by Louis. At the time it seemed good for everyone on the team. They had all experienced horrors – they had all been tortured in one way or another, and all their insecurities were aired. Eva was back in Italy, Tommy was back in Ireland, Carl was back in America, Anne-Marie was back in France, Sebastian was back in Germany. Arabela was the only one who stayed in The Netherlands – it was the only way for her to deal with those horrors. When Dorn mentioned he wanted to start up a new team, this time with political support, she was excited and terrified. She presumed he would call together the old team. She was dumbfounded when he said he wanted to start afresh, saying that it was for the better.

However, it didn’t take long for her to get into the new dynamics with Carine as leader and her new team members – Marco, Ellie, and Luke. She nearly forgot about the others when Dorn brought in Sebastian. When he walked through the doors she was paralyzed – on one hand she couldn’t be happier to see him, on the other hand it just brought back all the horrors of The Incident. Soon enough, Sebastian became part of the team.

Then one day the team was working on a case. They were all sitting by the meeting table, including Dorn, discussing one of their cases, which they were having trouble cracking.

“Dorn…we need to bring them back.” Arabela says knowing Dorn would know whom she’s talking about.

She looks at Sebastian and he looks down.

“She’s right.” Sebastian finally says.

“We can’t.” Dorn says.

“Who are you talking about?” Marco asks.

“Why can’t we? You brought me back.” Sebastian says.

“Only out of necessity.” Dorn says.

“Great. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Perfect.” Sebastian gets up to leave but stops at the door.

“Okay, can someone please explain?” Luke asks.

“I think we should—” Arabela begins but is interrupted by Dorn.

“No, we’re not bringing them back. End of discussion.” Dorn says sternly.

“No. You may be the head of this whole thing but you aren’t even trying to be rational. This is what we need! We’re stuck on this case.” Arabela exclaims.

“Michel. What’s going on?” Carine asks.

Dorn sighs.

“They don’t know, do they. Louis and the others don’t even know you started up again, do they. And the others here don’t even know there was someone previously. Oh my goodness. I can’t believe it. Were we some kind of practice? Test? Experiment?” Sebastian blurts out.

“Sebastian!” Arabela exclaims.

“He’s right.” Dorn sighs.

“So, you’ll tell us what’s going on?” Ellie asks uneasily.

“Before you started here on this team, there was another team. No fancy technology. Barely any support from the politics.”

“We worked out of a creepy basement, had to beg for cases, and were rarely thanked for anything we did.” Sebastian says.

“So, I gather you were part of that team?” Marco asks.

“Yeah. And Arabela too, though she joined later.” Sebastian replies.

“Why didn’t you tell us that there was a team previously?” Carine asks.

“Because we were shut down, probably embarrassment or something. Not enough support.” Arabela explains.

“I wanted this to start from scratch.” Dorn says.

“You really wouldn’t have had me on this team if you didn’t need my particular skills?” Sebastian asks.

Dorn looks down and nods.

“But you were fine with Arabela?” Sebastian asks.

“She stayed and worked other cases so it was okay, besides she joined your team later.” Dorn explains.

“Do the others know you started up this department again?” Sebastian asks.

Dorn shakes his head.

“Not even Louis?”

Dorn shakes his head again.

“So, why do we need them here?” Luke asks.

“Because, the case we’re working on seems to me to be directly related to a big case the team worked back in the day. Slightly before my time, though I did follow up on the case.” Arabela explains.

“I’ll make the call.” Dorn says.

“They won’t like it.” Sebastian says.

“No, no they won’t.” Dorn agrees.

“They’ll come.” Dorn says after he’s made a few calls.

“I have absolutely no idea how you managed that.” Arabela wonders.

Sebastian gives Dorn a scrutinizing look.

“You didn’t tell them, not the whole story. You didn’t tell them that you started up a new team.” Sebastian says.

Dorn nods.

Next day, the team is working at the station, when a few familiar figures enter the building.

“Seeger! You made it as well.” Eva says and Arabela doesn’t say anything to that, not wanting to be the one to break the news. They hug.

“Berger! Good to see you.” Tommy exclaims.

“You too McConnell, you too.” Sebastian says but Arabela sees the same discomfort in him as she felt in herself. They’re definitely leaving it up to Dorn to do the explaining.

Anne-Marie is discussing something with Louis in French, and Carl is leaning against the door. He has a frown on his face, as if he could tell there was more going on.

Arabela isn’t looking forward to the discussion. She wishes they could all just be okay, deal with the case, but she doubts she’d feel okay in their position. She’s particularly worried about Eva’s and Tommy’s reactions.


End file.
